


A Crab's Lure

by wolfram



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, KarNep - Freeform, NSFW, Tentabulges, bleeding heart, homesmut, tentabulge headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfram/pseuds/wolfram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta Leijon <3 Karkat Vantas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crab's Lure

"Why hello therrre Karkitty" Nepeta purred softly as she stalked her prey. Watching him stroll aimlessly through the hundreds of corridors and passageways from the darkness of her ventilation shafts.

Suddenly Karkat stopped, his neck snapping round. His yellow eyes probing the darkness, catching a flash of royal blue fur in the shadows. The typical scowl softened to a grimace and, sighing softly, he continued on his way. 

Nepeta could feel herself blushing a dark green colour, her lime blood punching its way through her veins, her cheeks flushed and her breast aflame. "My Karkitty is clever" she exclaimed softly to herself. Blissfully unaware that each of her mewls, squeals and her occasional heavy breath were echoing painfully straight into Karkat's courtesy of the rusty, old pipes crawling all over the walls of the hallway. 

Karkat grinned and strode onwards to her usual ambush point. However, this time he had a surprise in stall; his hands, as per usual, stuffed deep into his grey tracksuit bottoms, played over a small jar, filled with a slightly opaque green liquid.

Nepeta crawled along through the vents; slowly and meticulously placing each pad. Shivering each time her tail brushed the cold metal surrounding her. Suddenly her ears were full of the sound of screaming metal and the world was crashing down around her. After what could've been seconds or hours she felt Karkat easing her out from underneath a large girder trapping her leg.

Nepeta smiled as her shoulder brushed his and stifled a groan as he gripped her thigh to steady himself under the weight of the metal.  
"Th..thanks Karkitty" she mewled quietly. She beamed a grin after seeing him blush furiously as her coarse tongue caressed his chin by way of thanks.

Karkat pulled way after she didn't stop licking and muttered; "It's no problem. Really." Nepeta tentatively reached up with her paws and clasped karkats face. Pulling him downwards she saw what she assumed was fear play across his eyes and beamed her brightest smile before closing her eyes and gently planting her lips on his.

"See...don't purrtend that was so bad Karkitty." Nepeta said as she felt herself beginning to purr uncontrollably. 

However, the smile disappeared as she saw Karkat removing the cork from a small jar and tipped it across her clothes, the fabric melting away as if they were clouds. Nepeta gasped as Karkat steadied her arms and pulled her closer for another kiss whilst mumbling something about apologising for ruining her clothes.

Karkat almost swore as Nepeta's hands clasped his trousers and tore them away with one clean stroke of her claws.   
"Karkat." Nepeta said matter of factly, "All you had to do was ask" before grasping his thick tentacle and gently digging her nails in.

She smiled as he passed out for the first time and bit gently into his neck to wake him back up, licking the cherry red blood from her canines she climbed on top of him and begin rubbing her on paws against her nook staring him in the eyes. Her own lime green cum beginning to pour onto his chest he stared at her in disbelief between replacing her hand with his and working his own fingers deep inside her. 

Her own, smaller tentacles unfurled from inside her and wrapped around his fingers, pulling four of them inside her. Karkat felt her juices running down his forearm and pushed her backwards before climbing over her, pushing her arms down to the ground and her legs backwards, over her head. 

Nepeta's backside was slimy now, covered in their genetic material and at first Karkat couldn't get enough purchase however, after Nepeta steadied his bulge with her hands, pulled him deep inside her and felt him cum almost straight away, a deep heat hit Nepeta between her eyes and her hands tore at Karkat's shirt with a deep lustful frenzy.

Nepeta felt her feelers flailing around, slapping against Karkat's crotch and bulge as he pushed deeper inside her with each thrust.  
As Nepeta began to feel as if she was about to tear open, they both began to climax and Karkat fell forward, his bulge half sliding out as he sprayed her nook and thighs with bright red liquid before quickly kneeling down to grasp a handful of her tentacles and begin sliding his tongue across them. Nepeta went cross eyed as he nibbled the ends of a few and was shocked as Karkat cupped her backside in his hands and tilted her nook in towards his mouth so that he could drink the genetic material that poured out of her as she came.

Half an our later they lay still, after each of their fourth orgasms, lying in a puddle of fluorescent green and red juices. Nepeta curled up across Karkat's chest and Karkat with his eyes closed and head propped up on the bunched up, damp remains of his shirt.


End file.
